Hugs & Kisses
by Bubbleswine
Summary: selama itu menghangatkan dan bukan rasa lemon. XOXO. Kris-Xing. EXO.


_**Hugs & Kisses.**_

_**Another Krisxing fanfiction.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Yixing? Masih kedinginan? Mau tambahan jaket atau selimut?"_

_._

_._

_._

Yixing tidak tau bagaimana, yang dia rasakan hanya sepasang lengan yang masuk melalui masing masing celah kecil diantara lengannya sendiri dan badannya.

Menariknya mendekat dan memeluknya semakin erat.

"Kris—sesak"

Tanpa ada jawaban, lengan itu masih menempel dengannya. Dagu runcingnya diletakkan disalah satu permukaan halus kulit leher yixing dan membiarkannya berada disana.

Rambut hitamnya jatuh dan menempel dengan permukaan wajah manis yixing. Seolah membelai halus dan hati hati.

Deru nafas stabil terdengar jelas di telinga yixing. Menenangkan dan damai.

"Yixing" bibir itu bergerak—memberi sensasi saat kedua belahnya menyentuh leher yixing saat dia berbicara.

"Y-ya" susah payah bibir mungil itu menjawab.

"masih kedinginan?"

"…" Tanpa menjawab, yixing justru menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang sang pemeluk. Membuat mau tidak mau—Kris, harus mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" dia mengusap surai halus yixing sambil sedikit tertawa—dan tawaannya makin keras saat yixing menggeleng semangat tanpa mau melihatnya.

.

.

.

"_Yixing! Mau permen? Aku punya yang rasa lemon"_

"_Tidak!"_

_._

_._

_._

Pelukannya masih berlanjut.

Saat jari jari kurus dan panjang itu memegang dagunya dan memaksanya untuk melihat kearahnya, pipi yixing mengeluarkan respon semburat merah.

"Kenapa?"

Bahkan dia terlalu lemah hanya untuk sekedar menggeleng dan menjawab tidak pada sosok tinggi didepannya.

Perlahan dan semakin mendekat, saat inchi demi inchi wajah yang ada didepannya mengambil langkah, semakin eratlah juga pegangan tangan yixing dibaju Kris.

Matanya memejam kuat dan sudut sudut bibirnya tertarik.

Hampir satu menit dan dia tidak merasakan ada sesuatu yang menempel di permukaan bibirnya—karena dia berfikir kalau Kris akan menciumnya saat itu juga.

Baru akan membuka kedua matanya, rasa sakit yang tidak kentara menjalar disekitar hidungnya.

Dia membuka mata dan mendapatkan Kris sedang tersenyum jahil sambil mencubit hidungnya gemas.

"kau ingin kucium?" tanyanya.

"aih!" tangan yixing yang tadinya berada di baju Kris naik dan memukul ringan orang didepannya.

"Mau tidak"

"Ti—" yixing baru akan menjawab tidak, tapi bibirnya merespon sesuatu. Ada yang menyentuhnya.

Kris menciumnya.

Pertama yixing mengira itu hanya ciuman biasa dan Kris akan segera melepasnya.

Tapi begitu kedua bibir itu bertemu, Kris tidak berhenti begitu saja.

Bibirnya bergerak membasahi bibir yixing tanpa sedikitpun ada celah yang terlewat. Dari ujung ke ujung.

Saat spontan bibir yixing terbuka, ada rasa asam yang familiar terasa kedalam lidahnya.

Kedua tangannya mendorong orang didepannya agar menjauh dan Kris melepaskan ciumannya.

"ukh—lemon?"

Kris yang tadinya bingung akan penolakan yixing tiba tiba tertawa.

"Ahaha, maaf _xing-er_. Tapi hanya ada permen itu ditoples dapur. Dan lidahku benar benar mati rasa"

"kau ini" yixing menjulurkan lidahnya tidak suka. "untung sudah habis. Kalau permen itu pindah kemulutku—hii" ujarnya sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Kris hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut yixing, "Manis." Bisik Kris ditelinga yixing sambil membungkuk.

"Tadinya aku berharap kau akan menyukai rasa lemon karena ciumanku, ternyata aku salah?" Kris memundurkan kepalanya dan mengerling nakal.

"Kris!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Xing? Yixing!"

Yixing tersadar.

"kau melamun?"

Matanya memandang kesekeliling. Dia berada diruangan kaca dengan Kai didepannya dan Luhan disampingnya.

"Astaga. Kita sedang latihan"

Suho yang berada tidak jauh darinya mencoba berbicara, "sudahlah. Mungkin dia lelah. Istirahat saja dulu sebentar.

Yixing langsung duduk dan memikirkan kejadian tadi.

Kenapa dia bisa bisanya teringat oleh dua kejadian itu karena Baekhyun mengeluh kedinginan sebelum latihan dan Tao yang menawarkan permen lemon itu pada Kai.

Mengingatnya lagi yixing merasa malu sendiri. Semburat merah muncul dikedua pipinya dan dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat kuat.

"Kau kenapa? Demam?" Luhan yang melihat jelas wajah Yixing yang memerah langsung bertanya.

"A-tidak." Yixing menoleh dan menggeleng—sialnya, atau bisa untungnya, matanya bertemu dengan kedua manik mata Kris.

"Kau sakit?" Kris angkat suara. Dia berjalan mendekat kearah yixing dan meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas dahinya sendiri dan dahi yixing.

"Tidak panas"

"Aku memang tidak demam!" yixing menampik tangan Kris dan berdiri—meninggalkan kris yang bingung dengan sikapnya. "Ayo latihan! Latihan!"

.

.

.

_**With love, end :3**_


End file.
